Draft IEEE Std 802.15.3 (2003) defines the physical (PHY) and medium access control (MAC) layer specifications for high data rate wireless connectivity over short distances among relatively few participants involving little or no infrastructure such as for, e.g., wireless personal area networks (WPANs).
The ECMA-368 Standard (December, 2005) defines the ultra wideband (UWB) physical layer (PHY) for a wireless personal area network, utilizing the unlicensed 3.1-10.6 MHz frequency band at data rates up to 480 Mbps. The standard specifies a MultiBand Orthogonal Frequency Division Modulation (MB-OFDM) scheme for transmitting information using a total of 110 sub-carriers, 100 data carriers and 10 guard carriers, per band.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.